SUPERNATURAL: ACABARÁS LO QUE EMPEZASTE, DEAN WINCHESTER
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Dean ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y quiere abandonar los estudios. John no estará para nada de acuerdo con esa decisión. Atención contiene nalgadas paternales / spank paternal si puede ofenderle de alguna manera este tipo de temática, no siga leyendo.


…

**-¡No me pruebes, chico, no me pruebes!** (gritó John Winchester apuntándole con el dedo muy furioso a su hijo)

**- ¡Venga, papá, ya soy mayor de edad, esto es estúpido!** (Dean también alzó la voz)

**- No, no lo es. Ir a la escuela nunca fue estúpido** (dijo John respirando hondo, era la quinta vez que tenía esa discusión con su hijo desde que hace 6 semanas cumpliera los 18).

**- Ya, soy mayor, ya sé lo que quiero ser, quiero ser lo que ya soy, soy cazador. Y soy bueno, así que no entiendo porque tengo que perder tiempo yendo al instituto** (Dean estaba muy frustrado porque su padre no parecía dispuesto a escucharle).

**- No me vengas con esa mierda que ya eres mayor Dean, porque sabes lo que opino yo de eso de "ya soy mayor". Irás a ese maldito instituto los 4 meses que quedan hasta que acabe el curso y te graduarás, ¿Me oíste bien, hijo? No solo vas a ir sino que te vas a graduar** (aquello era una amenaza en toda regla, la presión arterial de John estaba por las nubes ya).

**- No lo entiendo, ya soy mayor de edad, los de asuntos sociales, no dirán una mierda porque yo no vaya a clase. Muchos chicos abandonan los estudios, chicos normales, papá. No es nada que levante sospechas** (dijo intentando sonar maduro y razonable).

**- Dean, he dicho que acabarás el curso y te graduarás y eso es lo que harás, ¿Si lo prefieres así? es una orden, Dean** (dijo John bajando el tono e intentando dar por zanjada la discusión).

**- ¡No!** (Dean se armó de valor y le plantó cara a su padre) No estás siendo razonable, papá.

**- Oh, si es muy poco razonable que quiera que mi hijo acabe sus estudios y tenga un título** (dijo con ironía ignorando el desplante que justo acababa de hacerle su hijo mayor).

- **Papá, no necesitamos ningún título para lo que hacemos.**

**- No, no lo necesitamos. Tampoco necesitamos muchas otras cosas y no por eso nos estamos de ellas** (mirando la cantidad de envoltorios de comida basura que había desperdigados por toda la cocina).** Y recuerdo haberos dicho a tu hermano y a ti que quería la casa limpia para cuando regresara.**

**- Lo haré mañana papá** (dijo bajando la voz) **pero ahora estamos hablando de mí, de mi dedicándome a esto a full time, papá.**

**- Ya te he dicho muchas veces, que cuando te gradúes. Cuando tenga tu título en esta mano** (picándose en la mano)** entonces, podrás dedicarte a esto a jornada completa. No antes **(sentenció John).

**- Soy un adulto, papá. Si quiero dejar los estudios y dedicarme a la caza no puedes evitarlo.**

**- ¿Con que así lo quieres, no?** (y John empezó a quitarse la correa)

**- Muy bien, ¿vas a atizarme? ¿Es eso? Papá puedes zurrarme todo lo que quieras, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.**

**- Hijo, aquí sigo siendo yo el padre, aquí sigo estando yo al mando, y si quieres ser cazador, será bajo mis condiciones, y eso no cambia tengas la edad que tengas. Y sé perfectamente lo que opinas de la escuela, llevas años dejándomelo muy claro, hijo. No te voy a zurrar para cambiarte de opinión, sino por tu falta de respeto e insubordinación. Llevo semanas diciéndote que es indiscutible, irás al instituto y te graduarás y lo único que des de la primera vez debiste contestar era "sí, señor". Pero no, has ido insistiendo, apretando, buscándome…pues mira Dean, enhorabuena, me has encontrado** (John estaba más que furioso. Estaba acostumbrado que Sammy le replicara en todo, pero de Dean no. Dean siempre había sido tan obediente y sacrificado, que toda esa actitud rebelde le venía grande. ).** ¡Sobre la mesa!**

- **¿Qué?** (Dean lo miró sin poder creer lo que decía su padre, iba en serio. Él ya era un adulto, no podía zurrarlo como a un mocoso)

- **Ya oíste Dean, sobre la mesa, no hagas que lo tenga que repetir, porque sabes que si te lo repito te va ir mucho peor** (dijo agarrando fuerte la correa y apretando fuerte la mandíbula. Hubo un duelo de miradas a ver que Dean aún le sostenía la mirada con rabia. John dio un paso delante hacía él. Dean de inmediato, se bajó los pantalones y se recostó sobre la mesita de la cocina. Pero a diferencia de otras veces no sentía remordimientos por haber fallado a su padre y que tuviera que castigarlo. Creía que esa paliza era totalmente injusta. John también se dio cuenta de esa actitud tan beligerante de Dean. Había visto es brillo de odio en los ojos de Sam un millón de veces pero jamás en Dean, y aquello le dolió profundamente. El maldito cabezota de su hijo no podía darse cuenta que aquello era lo único normal que podía ofrecerles a sus hijos. Y que en cuanto se graduar y acabara la escuela. Sería oficial Dean sería un cazador, y ningún padre da saltos de alegría can esa idea, por mucho que Sam pensara eso de él. A el le hubiera encantado que sus hijos fueran médicos, arquitectos, jueces abogados o científico…pero por desgracia, la fortuna les había girado la espalda y eran lo que eran.).

**- Zwass Zwass Zwass Zwass Zwass …**( y el cinturón empezó a caer una y otra vez sobre el trasero y muslos de Dean. John no paró hasta que Dean llegó a su límite. Muchos años de zurrar a esos chicos habían hecho que John supiera perfectamente cuando uno de sus chicos ya había captado el mensaje).** Dean, lamento que sea así, pero no es negociable. Míralo como una manera de probarte a ti mismo que eres lo suficientemente maduro, responsable y paciente como para ser cazador. Un buen cazador debe de tener esas 4 cualidades**.(Dean se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su padre pero sin rabia) **Hijo, debes acabar lo que empezaste, no se dejan las cosas a medias, yo no os eduqué así. Tú no eres así** (finalmente dijo John con amor en sus palabras).

**- Me graduaré papá, pero después de graduarme, no hay excusas me dedicaré a esto a jornada completa. Y te ayudaré a encontrar y acabar con la maldita cosa que mató a mamá** (dijo muy serio Dean pero más calmado).

**- Tienes mi palabra, Dean, trabajaremos juntos por encontrar a ese hijo de puta y devolverle todo el daño que nos ha causado** (Dean forzó una sonrisa). **Y ahora ponte a limpiar esta cocina, parece una maldita cuadra. Yo voy a recoger a tu hermano y llevarlo al dentista, cuando acabes si quieres recostarte un rato y descansar, puedes hacerlo.**

**- Sí. Señor** (contestó el Dean de siempre. John respiró aliviado sentía tener que haber llegado a ese punto, pero Dean debía acabar sus estudios, aunque no quisiera, aunque no entendiera aunque le costaran un par de lágrimas. Era lo único bueno y normal que John les podría dar a sus hijos)

FIN


End file.
